


echo

by aliaaaaaa



Series: webgottrash tumblr prompts [65]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7708606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliaaaaaa/pseuds/aliaaaaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sound of the war following him home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	echo

**Author's Note:**

> An anon requested for Lieb and Web having a screaming match about something and Web ends up crying and Lieb having forgotten about what the fight is all about by now, comforts Web.
> 
> Of course it's my job to butcher the prompt.
> 
> Non beta-read, so there will definitely be mistakes.

Sometimes even after the war was over, he could still hear the sound of mortars dropping around him; the piercing loud deafening noise that made his heart beat too fast, made his blood turned ice cold. He heard it echoing in the sharp car brake on the road. He heard it echoing in the thundering of fireworks–

–The sound of the war following him home even after all these years and he heard it now, echoing in Lieb’s voice, shouting at him, hurling hurtful words that made him think of that time in Haguenau. The slight throbbing pain in his calf, the hateful sneer on Lieb’s face, the cold shoulder he received from everyone as he felt worthless, worthless, _worthless_ as worthless as he felt right now when Lieb was still screaming at him, pointing his finger; accusing, blaming, _condemning him_ –

–Because he was never good enough. He was never good enough for anything; for Lieb, for his parents, for himself. He always, always, _always_ let them down. Let himself down. Because he was useless and he could never do anything right and he felt the sharp throbbing like he did when the bullet pierced his calf only this time he felt it in his heart–

–And he couldn’t breathe and he couldn’t see and he felt his face getting wet and he’s _crying._

_Pathetic._

But he couldn’t stop because the walls were closing in around him, and Lieb’s voice was too loud in his ears, boxing him to the corner and he’s alone, he’s alone, _he’s alone._

_“Shit.”_

He felt hands clawing at him, pulling him by his too tight skin; wanting to rip him apart.

Only–

–these hands were cradling his face gently, these hands were wiping the tears from his eyes; thumbs digging slightly into the soft skin under his eyes.

“I’m sorry, Web. Don’t cry. I’m so sorry.”  
The loud noise that came out from Lieb’s mouth was now a mere whisper; a soft pleading, a gentle coaxing and just like that the sound of the war disappeared. Vanished into thin air.

“Shit, Web. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to make you cry. Fuck. Sorry, I didn’t mean to swear. Shit. _Fuck._ I’m sorry.”

Through the tears, he saw Lieb’s glassy eyes, saw the guilt on his face, saw the firm lines around his mouth, saw the small tick on his sharp jaw.

“Shh, you’re alright, Web. I’m so sorry I yelled at you. I shouldn’t do that. I shouldn’t–”

He grabbed Lieb’s hands and clasped them in his tightly.

“I’m sorry I’m not good enough,” he whispered, sorrowful; his voice wavering and he shook his head to stop the fresh wave of tears threatening to swallow him again.

Lieb cradled his face again, leaned in closer until their lips were brushing. “Don’t say that. Don’t–”

Lieb’s voice broke.

“–Don’t think that you’re never enough because _you are, _David. _You are enough for me.”___

__He didn’t say anything; but he held on to Lieb a bit tighter, pulling a bit closer until his face was buried in the crook of Lieb’s neck and Lieb held him._ _

__And he closed his eyes, and all he could hear was Lieb’s soft voice murmuring his name and _I’m sorry_ and _I love you._ And all he could feel was Lieb’s arms surrounding him like an anchor; buoying him from being washed away by the rough current of his emotions._ _

**Author's Note:**

> first posted on [webgottrash](http://webgottrash.tumblr.com/post/148578039647/can-you-write-a-webgott-prompt-where-web-and-joe)


End file.
